Master Dragoon
by Draxxo
Summary: Ash always had the dream to be the best Dragoon there will ever be. Can he accomplish it? Or shall he fall in his own darkness? Can the light reach him in time to fight his own turmoil? With the help of his faithful companions, he can accomplish anything he wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN Pokémon IN ANY WAY**

**Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I just didn't have the motivation to write. But I am back and I will try to make a new, better and hopefully more interesting story.**

In the small area called Pallet Town, lived a young boy by the name of Ash. Everything about he screamed he will be the best. He had a confident attitude, not in the least arrogant. He worked on his studies earlier than the kids who just wanted to play. The boys would try to get him to play football and soccer, but he wasn't interested. The girls would try to get his attention. Every time he walked by, they would giggle about his eyes. His eyes you say? Why, they are the most interesting. Pupil like a dragon, the iris a clash of grey, blue, and finally green. Normally the colors would look like they are fighting for dominance, but this is a different case. They create a lovely melody that make the girls swoon, and the boys jealous.

But he is like any average boy, his main interest is Pokémon. His dream is to be the strongest Dragoon. The only other Dragoons are Lance and Drake. But do not be mistaken, he loves all Pokémon, but will only train Dragons. Why Dragons? Well it started on October 20, 1995.

_Flashback_

"_Hah he thinks he is god's gift to mankind. Just watch his wake up call will be soon" I thought. "Gary will soon wish he didn't make an enemy out of me." I said out loud. Hearing a whimper, I look towards the direction of the sound. Hearing the whimper again, I rush toward the direction where it came from. Seeing an injured Pokémon, I kneel down and cautiously reach towards it. "Stay away from me human" The injured Pokémon growled. _

"_Please let me help you!" I pleaded to the Pokémon. The Pokémon only had enough energy to lift up its head before it collapsed, unconscious. Seeing it fainted, I quickly got it and ran to Professor Oak's laboratory. "Professor Oak! Professor Oak!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. When I got to the top of the stairs, Professor Oak was waiting for me._

"_Yes yes boy come here bring in the injured Pokémon" the professor urgently said, knowing raising your voice to a child would not help the situation. I wanting to be with the Pokémon, walked with the professor._

"_Hum it seems like a broken arm. Fractured leg, calf split in to two." I heard Professor Oak murmur to himself._

"_What can I do Professor Oak?" I ask, hoping to be helpful._

_Apparently me talking snapped him out of his observation, replied "ah my dear boy you have done enough with just bringing it here. Come by tomorrow, and I will see if he will be healthy enough to see"_

_I not seeing any reason to argue, quickly agree. The next thing I knew, I was at the front door of me and my mom's house. Turning the door knob, I yell "mom I'm home!" My mom, apparently scared out of her wits rushes to me and crushes me in a bone breaking hug._

"_Oh honey I was so worried! You didn't called but Professor Oak just called me and told me what happened I am so proud of you!" my mother frantically said, while searching me for any injuries._

"_I'm fine mom I'm just a little worried for the little guy. He just looked so helpless. I wanted to help him. Hopefully he will be fine." I wheezed out. "Well mom I am tired and just want to go to sleep."_

"_Of course honey of course."_

_Me hearing her reply, stumble to my room. My foot clanking on the steps, try to pick them up. Apparently the action was easier said than done, almost tripped. My reflexes helped me not face plant, pulled myself up. I heard a stifled giggle, look back to see my mother having a hand over her mouth trying and failing to look innocent. Too tired to get mad just open my bedroom door and plump down onto my bed. Lifting up the covers, and resting my head onto the fluffy pillow, immediately fall asleep._

_I awoke to sunlight streaming down onto my face, stifling a groan wake up. Hurrying up to take a shower, get a towel and turn on the water. After drying myself, I put on my shirt and follow my nose to the kitchen. Seeing my mom cooking, ask her to serve me a plate. After finishing my mom's wonderful cooking, run to Professor Oak's laboratory. Knocking, patiently wait for Professor Oak to answer the door. Hearing the professor's steps, wait with a baited breath. _

"_Ah Ash you came early. But no matter he is doing fine. He will want to see his savior. He almost took off my hand doing a scan." The jolly professor said. Hearing this, I walk with him to the room where the Pokémon is resting. The professor's turning of the room's doorknob makes me focus. I turn to the Pokémon that was resting on one of two beds. Seeing him stare at me, walk towards him. Seeing his savior makes his eyes brighten. Seeing his eyes sparkle, makes me jump with joy._

_Looking at his body shape, I quickly deduce he is either a pure dragon type or a dual dragon type. I quickly search my mind of the limited dragon types I know. "Well professor, I know he is dragon type that is for sure. But the only dragon type I know is a Dratini, and he certainly is a Dratini." I ask the knowledgeable Professor._

"_Ah yes my dear boy you are correct. He is a gible. They are mostly native to the Sinnoh Region, but some Pokémon will either wonder from their home land, or they are kidnapped by Pokémon poachers and was lucky enough to escape" the Professor answered._

**Well people there you go hopefully a good chapter to a new story. I don't know if I should continue that story, of just focus on this one. But for either one give me some ideas to use in either stories. **


	2. Dragon

"Do you think it happened with Gible?" Ash asked. Before Professor Oak could answer, Gible growled making his presence known. "Professor Oak, can you tell me more about Gible?" Ash asked, with a sense of curiosity.

Professor Oak smiles. "Why of course. If I remember correctly, it has very powerful jaws. It nests in horizontal holes, and surprises foes by pouncing and attacking."

"Thank you Professor Oak!"

"My pleasure dear boy. But I'm curious. What do you want to do with Gible? It would do no good for Gible to be cooped up in a lab. Why won't you take him with you? He seems attached to you already."

Ash looks at Gible, then back at Professor Oak. "Yeah Professor. It seems like a good idea!"

Hearing this, Gible jumps in joy. "Well well if you look at that! It seems like Gible agrees with both of us!"

Ash seeing this calls Gible over. "Gible come on let's go home!" Starting on the path home, Ash realized how beautiful the town really is. With the grass a deep shade of emerald, and the sun a hue of orange, red, and yellow. The ocean was no less beautiful, reflecting the beams of light the sun put off. Ash took a deep breath, loving the feeling of fresh air. " So Gible. I never got around to asking what your name is. Or do you have a name?" Gible, realizing the question, shook his head. "Would you like one!?" Gible jumped in joy as an affirmative. "Hmm. Fang! Don't give me that look! Alright a different name it is. Ooh Scythe! Yeah! That seems like a cool name." With the newly named Scythe, Ash continued on his way home.

"Mom I'm home!"

Delia, hearing her beloved son's voice, rushed to the door. "Did everything go fine? Is the pokemon ok? What did Professor Oak say?"

"Yes mom. Yes, mom. He said he'll be fine, but it won't do him no good if he stayed cooped up in his lab."

"What type of Pokemon is it? It looks like a Gible, but those are native to Sinnoh mostly. Well it does not make a difference. I may have some Pokemon food lying around." Delia murmured, looking for the Pokemon food." Ah! Here we go. This is a special brand of Pokemon food Ash. It has extra nutrients so the Pokemon can have denser bones and all that good stuff."

"Thanks mom!" Ash realizing his Pokemon was a Dragon type, over viewed his knowledge over them. They were mainly used for conquest, and once seen as royalty. Even some tribes today still see them as royalty. For instance, the Blackthorn tribe. They have unmatchable power, but not many trainers can handle them. Only a few can really bring out that power. Ever since the day when the trainer Lance was on TV, Ash became fascinated with dragon types. They need extra nutrients, so they can really grow to their fullest potential.

"Mom can I go to sleep? I've had a long day and I'm exhausted."

"Of course honey. Will Gible sleep with you?"

"Yeah mom."

Ash woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon. Realizing a new day has started, gets dress. He puts on his red t shirt on, with black pants and red shoes. As he gets closer to the smell of bacon, he hears his mother murmuring. "Mom you ok?"

"Of course sweety, just sad. My little boy is growing up!" Delia replied, with a hint of mourning in her usual joyous face. Noticing her baby boy looks hungry, rushes off to fix a plate for him

"Thanks mom! You make the best food ever!"

"Thank you sweetie. Now Ash remember what I taught you. I would not like you to depend on other people to feed you and supply you."

"Of course"

Time skip: 5 years later

"Gabite use dragon rage!"

"Gab Ga Gabite!"

Gabite started glowing a deep red and blue hue when he heard his trainer's command. When the wild Pokemon realized what the attack was, started preparing Protect. When Gabite released the attack, it kicked up so much dirt Ash had to wait for it to subside. When the Pokemon was clearly knocked out cold, Ash yelled "Alright Gabite!" Pulling out his Pokedex, Ash scanned the downed Pokemon.

_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. It currently knows the moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Dragon rage. It is Male and has a height of 1'04" and weight of 6.0 kg._

"Dragon Rage? Pikachu aren't known to have that attack... Well it's a Pokemon so Pokeball let's go!" With those spoken words, Ash threw the Poke ball. When the Poke Ball hit Pikachu, it fell to the ground and started shaking three times. With the trademark 'Ding', Ash walked up to the Poke ball and picked it up. "So we have a new addition to our team Gabite. Let's hurry up and go back to camp."

When Ash arrived back at camp, he found his supplies and started looking for a Super Potion. After finding it, he released Pikachu. Grabbing Pikachu and spraying his wounds, Pikachu woke up with a start and shocked him. "Gabite control him."

"Pika Pi Pika!"

With a sudden cry, Gabite rushed towards Pikachu and tackled him. Pinning him down with his legs, Gabite started preparing a Dragon rage when Pikachu shocked him. Throwing it off like it was nothing, Gabite released the powerful attack on Pikachu and made a great explosion. Going through the dust and grabbing Pikachu, he tossed him towards a tree and charged at him again. Pikachu seeing the land shark charging, waited until he was upon him to take action. Slipping underneath him, Pikachu started preparing Dragon rage. Turning around, Gabite saw the Mouse Pokémon start the dragon-type move. Moving towards Pikachu at a zig zag, Gabite started closing in on the electric-type. Pikachu, seeing his opponent move towards him, started aiming at the dual type. Seeing an opportunity, Pikachu released the odd move. Gabite, too close to dodge it, took on the brute force of the attack. Pikachu, thinking he had won, started smirking. When the dust cleared, Gabite was still standing tall and with a bloodlust look in his eye. Seeing an actual opponent, Gabite started going at Pikachu with a crazed look. Pikachu, still in shock with the dragon-type standing as if nothing happened, was hit with a powerful tackle. With the force throwing him back a few feet, Gabite prepared a Take down. Not going to let the attack hit him again, Pikachu started preparing Dragon Rage when a voice rang out.

"Enough."

Hearing his trainer's command, Gabite stopped hid attack immediately. Ash, seeing his Pokémon stop his attack, walked towards Pikachu. "You are very powerful Pikachu. Would you like to be on my team? You would be great under my command. You would become the best amongst your species. No one could defeat you in anyway. Your training will not be easy. You will be trained to the ground. You will learn to love the pain that comes with battling."

"Pika..."

With those words, Pikachu sealed the deal. Knowing this would be hard, Pikachu loved it even more. It wants to pay back _them…_ So Ash took a Super Potion and healed Pikachu's wounds.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll begin your training.

Time skip: The Next Morning.

When the sun's beam struck Ash, he woke up and started getting up for the morning. When their new trainer woke up, Pikachu and Gabite started the day also. Ash started a brisk jog with Gabite. Soon the jog became a full sprint. Eventually coming to a stop, Ash started doing a few push-ups and curl-ups. Coming to a stopping point, Ash called over Pikachu.

"So each of my Pokémon will have a training regimen. Yours will focus more along the lines of speed, health, and power. You'll want to be fast, while at the same time giving out attacks while taking them. Gabite is a perfect example. So let's get started shall we?"

With the command, the Pokémon started training with vigor.

The training for Ash's Pokémon consist of increasing their strengths, while trying to rid of their weaknesses. For example, Gabite. He has become faster and stronger. His weakness mainly is water. In the rain, he will be at a disadvantage because of type weakness. Ash knew that, so he tried to lessen it or get rid of it completely. So when back at home when it rained and stormed, they would go out and train. At first the training was for a few minutes, then eventually for a few hours. Now, the rain doesn't bother him. He plans to do the same with Pikachu. With that being said, Ash called over Pikachu. He told him his plan, and Pikachu agreed whole heartedly.

"Gabite come over here! I want you to attack Pikachu."

With those spoken words, Gabite started attacking Pikachu. Pikachu dodged as many attacks he could, be eventually he could go no more. Once Ash saw that, he congratulated Pikachu and Gabite on their hard work. Having a long day, Ash went to sleep instantly.

Time skip: Next Day

Ash was walking down the path with Gabite out of his poke ball while Pikachu stayed in his. "So Gabite. What are we doing today? I don't think there's a town nearby. Let's check the map." With that, Ash checked the map and was surprised when he saw there was a town, only 2 miles down the road. With that observation, Ash began his trek towards the nearby town. Once Ash saw the opening to the town, he sighed in relief. "There it is Gabite. Maybe there's a Pokémon center?" Ash was struck into silence by the beauty of the town. He saw a nearby sign say Saffron City. The buildings were like skyscrapers against the medium sized boy. It was snowing, yet it created a beautiful effect. The light shined against the white flakes and created a rainbow on the ground. The city was relatively clean, with people talking in joy and street performers amazing their crowd. Children were in layers of jackets, chasing after Pokémon or making snowmen. "It's beautiful…" was all that Ash could say, still taking in the sight of the city. Ash took off to the Pokémon Center, in hopes of finding a room.

"Hello young man, I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you?"

"Hmm hello ma'am. May I rent a room for a week?"

"Of course of course. That will be 100 Pokecredits."

With having the money in hand, Ash gave it to the Nurse Joy.

"Here you go! The number is 43. Please enjoy your stay at the Pokémon Center!" The Nurse said quite enthusiastically.

Ash took the key and walked to his room. "39, 40, 41, 42, Ah hah! 43" Ash murmured, finally finding his room. He put the key in the lock, and twisted. With a groan, the door relented and opened up. Once the door opened, Ash observed the room. It was clean, mandatory of any Pokémon Center. The sheets were white, and not a hint of any abnormalities. Not finding anything unusual, Ash walked in and threw his bag at the corner of the room and sat down on the bed. "Maybe I should walk around, see what the city has to offer.

Ash looked around, and found a training ground that seemed good enough to suit his need. Walking towards it, Ash saw a battle going on.

"Rattata use Tackle!" The unknown trainer command, too into the battle to see he had an observer. With the command being issued, the Pokémon ran towards the Pidgey, intent on hitting it.

"Dodge it." Was uttered on the other side. Flying up towards the sky, Pidgey avoided the attack. "Use Peck" Finding its target, the Pidgey flew towards the Rattata, it's beak glowing a white.

"Go underground Rattata!" The trainer commanded his Pokémon. Once the Bird Pokémon was close enough, the Rattata went underground, causing the Pidgey to crash onto the ground, too close to the Earth to stop. The Bird Pokémon shook off the impact, and went airborne again.

"Go after it." The trainer uttered, and the Pokémon flew down into the hole and followed the Rattata. After a few seconds, the Rattata jumped out and waited for trainer command.

"Enough. We are even in terms of power. I do not wish to waste my Pokémon's energy. Goodbye."

"Wait what! Why are you quitting! The battle barely started and you're quitting!?" The owner of the Rattata exclaimed. The other trainer walked off, not listening to his opponent.

**Hello my readers! It's been a while… But I have not forgotten my stories! This is the new chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. Maybe give me some ideas on pairing, what Pokémon should Ash catch. I appreciate feedback. Reviews help me know you actually enjoy the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story. Maybe I can even find a beta reader!**


End file.
